Reunion
by ReadYourHeartOut
Summary: An adult Kaoru and his family get a visit from the somewhat estranged Hikaru. However, it seems the only thing on Hikaru's mind is his brother. Twincest.


**A/N: Okay, this story takes place when the twins are adults. It's from Kaoru's perspective…and there is sex. Just so you know. Also, Kaoru has a wife and kids. ^^' So be prepared for that.**

…

"I told you, it's mine, Kotari!"

"That's not fair! Yours is better than mine!"

"It's still _mine_; let go!"

"Taisan, Kotari, _what_ are you two arguing about?" I called, coming into my daughter's room to find her and her brother fighting over a shirt. It was the one their mother had designed just for Taisan, for their birthday party the following day.

"Kotari's trying to steal my shirt," she told me, not taking her eyes off her brother. Since they were still so young, it was almost hard to tell the difference between the two…but not for me.

"It's prettier than mine," Kotari whined in reply. "Why does she get to wear this one? It's not fair!"

"Kotari," I said, kneeling and taking the shirt away from both of them. "Your mama made this shirt for Taisan, just like I made yours. It's special, just for her. Why don't you like yours?"

"It's not pretty," he pouted. "Taisan gets a pretty one, just because she's a girl!"

"It's not my fault I'm a girl," she snapped. "You're just jealous because you're not—"

"I am not! I—"

"Hey! You two stop fighting," I ordered, using my fatherly authority (for once).

"But _Oto-san_—" they began in unison, then stopped immediately; they hated it when they spoke together like that. My kids were so different from my twin and me…

"No buts. Taisan, go put this away," I said, handing her the shirt they had been fighting over. "Kotari, you come with me." I took his hand and led him to his room. Taking his shirt out of the closet, I held it up so we could both see. "How can I make it prettier?"

"Well…you could put some buttons on it. Shiny ones. Right here." He pointed out the shoulders and the ends of the sleeves. "And it would be better…"

"Shiny buttons, got it. I'll see what I can do," I promised, ruffling his hair before taking the shirt to my design room. My wife, Satsu, was already there, sitting at her desk with a sketch in front of her.

"What's the matter?" she asked without looking up. "Making some last-minute changes as usual?"

"Kotari says it's not pretty enough," I informed her. "Is it just me, or does he always say something like that? I feel kind of bad for making things he doesn't like…"

"Don't. Taisan doesn't like my girly designs either; she's just too polite to say so," she laughed. "Do you know when Hikaru's going to get here?"

"No; he was vague as always. Probably sometime this afternoon," I said, searching through drawers for a set of silver buttons I had been saving for something special. Of course, my son was special.

"And has he gotten married yet?" Satsu asked jokingly; we both knew the answer to that.

"Don't be silly; I think he's going to be a spinster for the rest of his life. There's no woman in the world who would put up with him _and_ his lifestyle." Being the agent for big-time rock artists, my brother was never in any one place for too long. However, he had taken time out of his busy schedule to come to his niece and nephew's birthday party. It was hard sometimes, seeing him so little when we had been so close before…but I couldn't tell him that. After all, he was happy with his career and it would be selfish of me to try to keep him from it.

Not to mention…

"Ow! Don't pull my hair!"

"Give me back my barrettes!"

Well, needless to say, I had enough to deal with at home. Leaving the room to quell yet another argument, I decided that Kotari's shirt would have to wait. It didn't make sense to me why my children were always fighting when they should've been working together to make mischief throughout the entire house, like Hikaru and I did when we were young. It must have had something to do with their differing genders. It was about ten minutes later, as I was comforting a crying Kotari, that a maid came to get me.

"Kaoru-_sama_, Hikaru-_sama_ has arrived," she said excitedly; she was one of the younger ones who would have been easily won over by my brother.

"Thank you." Then I turned to my son. "Come on, you don't want to show that face to your cool _oji-san_, do you? He'll make fun of you, y'know." As I watched Kotari dry his eyes, I remembered all the times Hikaru had cheered me up when I was crying. He probably would've done the same for my son… When I remembered that he was probably waiting on me, I retrieved Taisan and the three of us went to greet Hikaru.

"I've gotta tell you," he called when he saw us on the stairs. "This isn't exactly the welcome I was hoping for!"

"Sorry," I laughed, quickly making my way downstairs so I could hug him. It had been over a year and a half since I had last seen him. When I pulled away to look at him, I saw the same grin he'd had since we were children, a pair of dark glasses hanging from his shirt…and his hair. While he had been dying it dark brown since high school, he had let it grow out its natural color since the last time I saw him. Noticing my delighted stare, he glanced away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I…got tired of dying it," he muttered. "Too much trouble to keep up with it and…"

"That's okay. I think it looks best this way," I told him happily.

"_Oji-san_," said Taisan, pulling on his shirt, and he looked down at the two of them like he'd never seen them before.

"Kaoru," he said, kneeling down to their level. "Are these your kids? No way were they this big last time I saw them!"

"It's been a while," I pointed out.

"Let's see, this little lady must be Taichan," he said, placing his hand on top of her head, and she smiled. Turning to her brother, he added, "And that makes you Kotari. Hey, what's with those red eyes? Have you been crying?"

"No," my son lied, glancing away.

"Oh." Hikaru stole a look up at me. "I guess that was my mistake; you're a pretty tough kid, huh?" Taisan snorted at that, and I immediately stepped in to stop a fight.

"Hey, why don't you two go find Megina-_san_? I'm sure he would be willing to give you another lock-picking lesson." Megina was our head of security. Once upon a time, he was a master thief, but he'd since reformed; we had hired him because we realized there was no one better to catch a thief than a thief… He was always eager to help the twins cause trouble in the house (though Taisan was more of a mischief-maker than her brother). How sad when I actually had to _encourage_ my children to misbehave. They grinned and ran off, leaving me to sigh while my brother got to his feet.

"They look just like we did as kids," he laughed. "But they don't seem to like each other much. How old are they now?"

"They'll turn eight tomorrow. And you're right; they don't like each other. They fight all the time," I told him, hanging my head. "It's kind of sad."

"Your twin's supposed to be your best friend." We said that together… It had been so long since we had seen each other, but Hikaru and I were still brothers. While we laughed at that, my wife entered the room.

"Honestly, no one tells me anything," she said, walking over to us. "When did you get here, Hikaru?"

"Just a few minutes ago," he said, hugging her and kissing both her cheeks. "You're looking just as gorgeous as ever."

"And you're still a shameless flatterer," she laughed in reply. "It's good to see you. Were your clients disappointed to see you go?"

"Isn't everyone?" he asked modestly, shrugging. "Sure they were, but they just finished a tour, so they're resting up for now. It's a good thing, too, because otherwise, I would've had to wait _another_ year to come."

"You know, it's not like you need a special occasion to visit us," I told him, crossing my arms. "If there was ever a time you were free and you just wanted to stop by, we wouldn't object."

"Come on, Kaoru, you know I'm never just _free_. Rock stars are a lot less responsible than normal human beings; they constantly need to be looked after. But hey," he said, shooting a sly glance at me. "It's good to know you miss me so much when I'm gone." Trying to force myself not to blush, I stammered out a reply.

"I-I never said it like that," I managed. "Anyway, you should probably go get settled in. Kanna-_chan_, take our guest to his room." I called to a passing maid, who immediately came to answer my orders. As she was leading Hikaru away, I saw him wink at her, and she blushed nervously. My brother… It seemed like he would never stop flirting. Not that it mattered to me; I just didn't want him seducing every maid in my house.

"I think it's nice having him here," Satsu said with a smile. "The air around the house just seems lighter, doesn't it?"

"Something like that," I agreed, shaking my head. "I'm going back to work on Kotari's shirt." Buttons weren't usually a problem, but there were twelve of them, and I had also decided to add a bit of shimmering cloth to one of the sleeves; since I didn't feel like staying up late, I figured I should work on it while I could. As I was finishing my fifth button, I heard the door open and close again. Glancing up, I was surprised to find Hikaru walking in and looking around, rather than my wife.

"Huh, so this is where you work," he said thoughtfully, wandering around and inspecting everything; Hikaru was never really one for boundaries, especially when it came to me.

"I'm sure it's not as glamorous as _your_ office," I said. "But I'm happy."

"There's nothing wrong with it. I mean, if this is the kind of thing you like to do." He had wandered over to me now, and he leaned forward on my desk to watch me work. "I could never work like this, though."

"Yeah, I know. That's because you're too restless to stay in one place for more than a week." There was silence for a few seconds while I checked my own stitching, but Hikaru finally spoke again.

"Hey, Kaoru…you know what this room is? I mean, not what it is now, but what it used to be."

"Of course I know. Why do you think I chose this room to be my workshop?" I muttered, not sure I really wanted to go into that subject. Instead, I tried to focus on putting all of Kotari's buttons in a perfectly straight line across the shoulders of the shirt.

"So you remember what this room was for us? All the fun we used to have in here…?" His fingertips brushed my neck and I shrugged him off, struggling not to turn red. "I'll take that as a yes."

"That was a long time ago."

"Is that why you work in here now? Because you have _good memories_ in this room?" Leaning down to breathe across my neck, he finally forced me to put my work down and push him away.

"Stop that," I ordered, barring those memories from my mind. That was the last thing I needed. "It's been years; I would think we're a little more mature by now. Besides, I'm married. And tomorrow is my kids' birthday."

"Yeah, yeah, Mr. Family Man, I know. But really, Kaoru…" Sliding his hand under my chin, my twin turned me upward to look into his smirking face. "Did you think that was the only reason I came to visit?"

"Kaoru, are you in here?" When he heard my wife's voice, Hikaru quickly pulled away from me, pretending to just be observing my work. "Oh, good, you're both in here; you've saved me the trouble of going to get you, Hikaru. I just wanted to let you know that dinner's ready."

"O-okay. We'll be there in just a second," I told her, trying to mask my nervousness with a smile. Thinking about it…I was just like the maids I had seen him woo earlier. How embarrassing… Lying Kotari's shirt carefully down on my desk, I started to stride past Hikaru, but he reached out and smacked my butt, causing me to stiffen. When I glared sharply at him, he refused to meet my eyes, smirking mischievously.

"C'mon, Kaoru, you don't want to keep your family waiting," he teased, leading me off to the dining room where my wife and children were already seated. Hikaru took a seat next to me, and the whole time we were eating, I struggled not to look at him.

"Hikaru-_ojisan_," Kotari said, glancing up at his uncle. "I know _Oto-san_ designs clothes and stuff, but I don't know what your job is. What do you do?"

"Hmm… Well, I'm an agent," he explained thoughtfully. "For rock stars."

"Oh sure, when you say it that way, it sounds really cool," I muttered, staring down at my food. "But really, aren't you just like a babysitter for grown-ups?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, musicians who are talented usually aren't very smart," he told my kids simply. "That means they need someone who understands business to come in and help them make decisions. That's where your _oji-san_ comes in, see? I can tell them if they should sign a contract or not, and I can tell them if they should perform at a certain place or not. Because I know how to deal with business _and_ music. Understand?" They seemed to. Sort of.

"Now your _oto-san_, on the other hand," Hikaru continued, glancing at me, then whispering to Kotari and Taisan, "He's got no business-sense at all. He could never do my job. But hey, we can't all be as cool as me, huh?" They laughed at that, and it made me even angrier at him.

"Is it completely necessary to turn my kids against me?" I growled in his direction, still not actually looking at him.

"Relax, Kaoru; I'm just joking," he said casually. "We all know you're the coolest guy here. Your only problem is that you're way too uptight."

"You do seem a little tense; is something wrong?" Satsu asked, touching my hand, and I forced myself to smile at her.

"I'm fine. I was just getting frustrated with Kotari's shirt earlier," I lied, shaking my head.

"…sorry, _Oto-san_." When my son spoke, he sounded distraught, and I looked up to find him poking at his food sadly. "You don't have to fix it if it's too much trouble." Oh, great…

"N-no, Kotari, I didn't mean it like that! It's not too much trouble; I was just, uh…" My words didn't seem to be helping, and I felt awful for hurting his feelings.

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. He just means he's putting a lot of effort into making it cool for you," Hikaru said, quickly gliding over my awkwardness with his usual smooth-talk. "Trust me, I've seen it, and it looks great." At that comment, Kotari seemed to perk up a little. I couldn't decide whether I was jealous, annoyed, or just proud of Hikaru for so easily being able to affect my kids; for some reason, they had always liked him. Once we had finished eating, Satsu insisted on clearing the dishes herself, so Hikaru decided he would help her.

"You don't have to wait up for me," I told her, making sure my brother saw me kiss her cheek. "I'll come to bed once I've finished my 'last-minute detailing.'"

"All right," she said with a smile, and after I told the kids good-night, I went back to my design room. Before I started working, though, I made sure to lock the door. Since I was sure I didn't have to worry about being interrupted again, I worked quickly. Nearly all of Kotari's shiny buttons had been added onto his shirt when the doorknob rattled.

"Go away," I said bluntly, and there was silence from the other side. Good. Maybe he had given up and gone to bed. Because it was _so_ like Hikaru to give up on anything. Just a few seconds later, the door opened, and I looked up to see my twin standing there with a credit card in his hand and smirk on his lips.

"Pretty cool what you can do with just a little piece of plastic," he said, closing the door and locking it behind him. "Have you almost finished?" He was choosing his words carefully, just to irritate me. Trying to ignore him, I continued to sew. Just one more button and I would be done; then I would have an excuse to run away, er, go to bed. "Geez, are you just gonna ignore me?" He walked over to stand behind me and watch me sew, then leaned down and planted a kiss on the back of my neck.

"Stop it," I told him firmly, pushing him back. "My family is _in this house_. They're right upstairs. Can't you respect that at all?"

"I don't know what you're talking about; I respect it completely. It'll be just like when we were kids and you had to stay quiet or someone would find us," he breathed in my ear, slowly untucking my shirt so he could slip his fingertips underneath it. "Remember, Kaoru? How you used to bury your face in your pillow when you wanted to scream? Or you would bite me to keep yourself quiet. I know you remember…"

"Shut up…!" Of course I remembered; how could I possibly forget any of that? Those were some of my fondest memories of our childhood. When Hikaru and I were close enough that no one could've separated us. The times in our bed when our bodies were so close that we were practically one. And of course, all the time we had spent in that very room (now my design room)… Whenever we wanted each other during the day, but we were afraid of being caught, we would sneak off to that room, in a guest wing of the house that no one seemed to pay attention to. Then Hikaru would tell me, "It's okay, Kaoru; you can be as loud as you want in here…"

"I don't get it," he said quietly. His arms had found their way around my stomach and his head rested on my shoulder, so he only had to speak very quietly for me to hear him. "We never see each other anymore…it's been over a year, Kaoru. Do you…not miss me at all?" I didn't speak, unwilling to let him know how much I did miss him, every single day. Faced with my silence, he let out a sigh on my neck, and I shivered. "I miss you. I miss getting to hold you like this. You are still my twin, aren't you? You do still care about me, don't you? Can't you still feel me right here…?" His hand came to rest over my heart. Kotari's shirt lay in my lap, completely forgotten by that point.

"…please," I whispered helplessly. "I can't. I have to think about Satsu…my children… I can't."

"Satsu and your children don't have to know," he told me, reaching up to start slowly unbuttoning my shirt. As much as I wanted to stop him…I just couldn't do it. "Pretend we're kids again, and bite your tongue. I bet you can remember how to do that, too." His mouth traveled across my shoulder and he bit me without warning, causing me to let out a soft whimper.

"_Onii-chan_," I gasped quietly, ready to let him take control just like he did when we were younger. Those were the only times I ever called him that…

"'_Onii-chan_'? Mm, it's been a long time since I've heard you say that," he purred, gently licking my earlobe. I had gotten to the point where anything he did had a huge effect on me, so I moaned softly just from that. "Especially in that voice. Way too long." He turned my chair and dragged me up to my feet, wrapping his arms around my waist again; before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me for the first time in over ten years, and it was all I could do to kiss him back. And…it still felt exactly the same. _Hikaru, I've missed you so much…_ His hands slid down my back to grab my butt and I gasped, arching my back toward him. It had been so long since I'd been in that situation, but I could still recall exactly how to play the part. In fact…most of it wasn't even acting.

"I-I…don't think I can do it standing up," I whispered, embarrassed to even be saying that out loud. There was once a time when I was so shameless that I could say things like that (and more) to him without batting an eye. Hikaru was probably still like that.

"Then we'll lie down." He pushed me to my knees and knelt in front of me, wasting no time it forcing me down on my back. As he continued to unbutton my shirt and his mouth trailed down my chest, he spoke just to distract me, "This sure brings back memories, though. It'll be kind of like the first time. This carpet is as soft as ever; will you be okay on the floor?"

"I'll be fine," I breathed in reply, sitting up a little so he could tear my shirt off and throw it aside. Trying to keep up with him, I slipped my hands under his shirt and pulled it off, too; he just seemed glad that I was giving in. When I saw his bare torso, though, I frowned slightly. He must have been working out in the past few years. "Your body's changed a little…"

"It's been a while," he said with a shrug, just repeating the words I had said earlier. "But you still look exactly the same: completely perfect. Y'know, Kaoru…"

"Hm…?" I managed as the tip of his tongue slid along the top of my pants. Ever since we were kids, that had been a sensitive spot for me, and Hikaru knew it.

"The whole time I've been here, you haven't said my name once," he pointed out, sliding my pants down just a little so he could tease the indentation of my hip. "I want to hear you say it…" When he suddenly bit me again, much harder than before, I had no choice.

"H-Hikaru!" I gasped, bucking my hips by accident.

"Ah, you know, I think that's the sound I missed the most," he told me, sliding his hand up the side of my leg.

"Hikaru…take those off," I begged as he tugged very gently at my pants. Laughing at my eagerness, he did as I said, tossing my pants to the side.

"You know what else I remember, Kaoru?" he breathed in my ear. "I remember _punishment games_."

"Mm, me too…" I whispered as he outlined my ear with his tongue. "I…always liked them. Except for the times when you were mean and you wouldn't let me…y-you know."

"Sorry about that. I promise you can tonight," he laughed. Not at all afraid to touch me, he let his hand slip down between my legs to tease me slowly. It seemed like every moan that escaped my lips just encouraged him more, and he was just enjoying watching the look on my face as I writhed beneath him.

"Um…would you…with your mouth?" I mumbled, probably about as red as humanly possible by then.

"Hmph. It seems like you're getting over your shyness again; at least this time it only took a few minutes. The first time, it took you nearly 13 years. Sure, Kaoru, I'll do it however you want." Because he had never been shy to begin with, and he had always wanted to do anything he could to make me scream… Going slowly just to make things harder for me, my twin slipped my underwear down and off before leaning down and running his tongue wetly up the length of me.

"Aah…Hikaru," I managed, grabbing up a handful of his hair. Not giving me a second of rest, he covered me greedily with his mouth and manipulated every sensitive spot he knew until I couldn't take a breath without letting it out as a tortured whine. "Mm…oh, Hikaru…! It's…so hot… P-please—now…!"

"Geez, you just can't decide what you want, can you?" he chuckled at me, watching as I sat up and hastily pulled his pants off. Knowing I could easily get him to want it just as badly, I crawled up to sit in his lap, straddling his hips. As I breathed heavily in his ear, I moved my hips gently against his, and it was obvious that my treatment was affecting him. Leaning back on one hand, he slipped his other one behind my neck to hold onto me. "Ah. Kaoru, you…you're so…mmh."

"Hikaru, _now_," I whispered in his ear, and he nodded helplessly, stripping his underwear off, too. I sat on the floor in front of him and he reached up to circle my lips with one finger.

"Time for you to use your mouth, too, little brother," he said, smirking. Having completely lost any apprehension by that point, I eagerly took three of his fingers into my mouth, licking and sucking on them. What a familiar feeling…it was really nice. Once his fingers were completely wet, he muttered, "That's enough. Maybe…on your hands and knees?"

"Okay." I followed his guidance just like I always had, and Hikaru was nice enough to use his tongue on me for a few seconds before starting in with his fingers. "Mm! H-Hikaru…it's…been so long…"

"I know, but like I said…you're still totally perfect." Forcing his second finger in, he tore a moan from my lips, and I quickly bit my tongue for silence. If anyone heard me, it would be the end of my life…but a night with Hikaru was worth the risk. "Sorry; did that hurt?" I nodded vigorously, but for some reason, Hikaru just laughed. It wasn't like I minded the pain or anything. In fact, I liked it…as long as it was Hikaru hurting me. That was how I had always been, and how I would always be. Pushing all three fingers slowly in and out, my twin listened to me moan softly while I struggled to stay quiet. "I think that's enough. Are you ready?"

"Mm…mm-hm," I mumbled, smiling almost against my will; some things never changed. Like Hikaru wanting me to be comfortable. "I'm fine. You can…start." He moved a little closer, nudging against me just enough that I had to push back to beg for more. No one had ever made me feel like Hikaru did. Of course, I had slept with Satsu, but my brother knew my body and my mind inside and out; he knew every trick to play and every spot to touch. When he began to push inside, I moaned for him so loudly that he had to quickly cover my mouth. It felt so incredible, so distantly familiar. Feeling him that way, it was like we were kids again. That part of our lives was when Hikaru and I were closest…I had missed it so much, and now… "Mmm…"

"Nnh, Kaoru…" he breathed softly, obviously struggling to control himself, too. He held tightly onto my hips and moved until he was covered completely, stealing my breath away so all I could do was claw at the carpet beneath me and gasp in shock. "Aah…you feel…mh, just how I remember. So hot…ah…"

"Mh…H-Hikaru…" I managed as my heart hammered in my chest. I could hardly see straight, let alone think, and now he started to move and I couldn't stand it; I let out a moan of overwhelming pleasure while he shh'd me gently. I tried my hardest to focus on his movement to keep quiet, making sure I felt every slow stroke out, then back in, so slow and smooth and incredible…

"Do you remember, Kaoru?" he spoke softly to keep my attention, to keep me from screaming. "So many times before…you let me have you just like this. Ah…when we were kids…and our world was just you and me… Mh, I miss that. I miss _you_…oh…Kaoru…"

"_Onii-chan_, I've missed you too," I gasped, unable to stop myself while we were so close that way. "Aah, aah, I've…missed you every day… You were—mmh—my best friend, Hikaru… I love you…" Hearing that, he paused still deep inside and I panted softly, trying to adjust. Then he pulled away from me completely.

"Will you lie down…?" he asked, his voice even more gentle now. I did what he asked, lying on my back and gazing up at him in blushing anticipation. He moved closer to reconnect with me, watching my face as he did so. It was so embarrassing, having him watch me so closely, that I had to turn away as I squirmed beneath him. Starting up his rhythm again, he leaned down and put his lips close to mine. "Kaoru…" When I turned to look at him, he brought our lips together and kissed me tenderly, exploring every bit of me while I moaned distractedly into his mouth. I could hardly breathe with him doing all that, and my hands found their way to his shoulders to hold on tightly. My brother…my twin…my other half…nothing else in the world felt as right as being in his arms, being completely his.

"Hikaru…Hikaru…" I breathed as his pace grew faster, stealing my breath again as I melted in his arms. "Oh…it's so good…so good…faster, Hikaru. More…"

"Don't worry; I'm not gonna stop," he assured me, kissing my neck all over while my eyes started to get hazy. It was so hot in that room; my brother's skin was like fire to the touch. And inside…I can't even put it into words. It was just _so_ incredible… Some part of my mind still felt guilty or concerned about my family, but it was pushed into a corner where I could no longer hear it over the sound of my own heartbeat, syncing up with Hikaru's. Faster and faster, so deep and so hot and I could barely breathe. My fingernails clawed down his back, and he let out a low grown. That was the sound of punishment games, one of the many sounds of our past.

"Oh…Hikaru, please…I-I'm getting close," I breathed in steamy embarrassment. No matter how humiliating it was, I wanted it more than words could say. Just hearing me say it like that had Hikaru moaning back at me.

"Okay," he purred, moving faster and even harder, suddenly reaching down between my legs to help me get there. So sweet, just like I remembered… "Like this, Kaoru? Aah…mmh, can you come with me…?"

"Mm-hm…! Y-yes…Hikaru, I…I—aaa~h!" Searching desperately for some way to keep from screaming my pleasure to the whole house, I dragged my brother down for a rough and passionate kiss, moaning fervently against his mouth. Within seconds, Hikaru was coming too, and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, keeping me as close as possible while we both thrashed and writhed in ecstasy. For a few seconds, neither of us spoke, staying suspended in our own little world, our gazes locked, panting in sync…

"Kaoru…" When he spoke, he brushed my bangs gently out of my eyes. "Don't cry…" As he said that, I noticed that my vision was a little blurred, but I couldn't help myself; I was just so overwhelmed. My mind could hardly process everything I was feeling at the time, so I just let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes.

"Sorry. You just… It was a lot to handle all at once," I breathed very quietly. Hikaru laid a soft kiss on my forehead and carefully pulled away.

"Hm. We made a mess, little brother," he laughed, making me blush again. I could feel that "mess" he was talking about, inside and…ugh, how embarrassing. Then he started to clean me up, his tongue lapping slowly across my chest. His fingers slid back down between my legs to easily move inside, and he licked them clean as well.

"Mh…! Hikaru, you're so shameless…" I whimpered, shaking my head in embarrassment.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." I didn't answer, just reaching out for him, and he let me wrap my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm so tired," I muttered in his ear. "I wish…I could just sleep here."

"Why can't you?" He seemed pretty comfortable, too, running his fingers slowly through my hair.

"No…Satsu is expecting me to come to bed. Oh God, Satsu…" Suddenly, a wave of guilt hit me, and I buried my face in my brother's chest.

"Relax, Kaoru. Just don't mention it. Tell her you were busy with your work. It'll be fine." After a few more moments or blissfully relaxing in each other's arms, he sighed. "Come on. You should get dressed and get to bed. You have a party to deal with in the morning." Just at the thought, a groan left my lips. But he was right; I had to pretend none of this had happened. So I got up and redressed (with a fair amount of help from my twin), managing to support myself on my own legs. For a few moments, he slipped his arms around my stomach and held me close without saying a word.

"Hikaru…"

"Go on, go to bed," he said, giving my cheek a brief kiss. "I'll see you in the morning." With that smirk of his stuck in my head, I left him and went to my bedroom, where Satsu was already asleep. I went to the bathroom to change and try to wash myself off to hide any evidence of my…weakness with my brother. When I came to bed, Satsu shifted and moved closer to me, snuggling against my side. And I had to hold her like nothing was wrong…

…

"Happy birthday, Kotari and Taisan, happy birthday to you!" The party the following day went off without a hitch, and everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Kotari was pleased with my alterations to his shirt, and he and his sister even managed to keep from fighting most of the day. All in all, it was a very successful event…if only I hadn't been so damn tired. My back was sore, too. Whenever Hikaru caught me stretching and rubbing it, he laughed and told me I was getting old. His ability to be two entirely different people never ceased to amaze me. But when he answered his cell phone near the end of the party and snuck off to talk to someone, my heart sank. I just knew that meant he would have to leave soon…and I wasn't eager to let him go yet. As people were starting to leave, he went to my kids and wished them a happy birthday. He must have told them he was leaving, because they tackled him with hugs; they were upset to see him go, too.

"Let me guess…" I muttered as he approached me.

"I wanted to stay longer. One of my idiot clients broke his leg last night, and I have to go do a damage report," he explained, avoiding my heated gaze. "I'm sorry."

"What's the matter? Hikaru, are you leaving so soon?" Satsu asked, seeming disappointed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. An agent's work is never done, you know?" He hugged my wife, too, and went to pack his things…but I followed him to his room.

"I'm tired of this," I told him honestly. "I hate going for months, sometimes years without seeing or hearing from you at all. Hikaru, I mean it! Are you listening?"

"I hear you, little brother. Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do," he answered as he threw his clothes and pajamas haphazardly into his suitcase. "But I don't know what you want me to do about it."

"Visit more often," I stated plainly. "At least call now and then. _Something_. You can't just show up for one day and leave for another _year_. I won't let you." As he picked up his suitcase, he threw me a smirk.

"So you really do miss me, huh?"

"Of course I do." He was heading out to his car now, where his driver was already waiting. "All the time you're gone, I do… Hikaru." Fed up with his ignoring me, I grabbed his arm. "I'm serious."

"Okay, okay," he laughed, setting his suitcase aside. He raised one hand to give me an oath, "I promise to visit more often. At least once a year. And I'll call in between visits. That good enough?"

"…I guess so," I agreed. Not that I had any choice but to take his word on it.

"Good. And you have to promise relax a little, at least while I'm here," he told me with a grin. "Promise?" I nodded, unable to keep from smiling. Then he hugged me, and I held onto him tightly.

"Bye, Hikaru," I muttered in his ear. "Um…I love you."

"I love you too, Kaoru," he told me, giving my ear a quick kiss. Then he let me go and got in his car, adding, "And don't worry; I'm sure I won't be able to stay away for long."

…

**A/N: S~o…I'm not actually sure whether Hikaru really has feelings invested in this, or if he was just trying to get some. The world may never know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. ^^**


End file.
